Cake
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: "Mukuro-sama told me a kiss is the best present a girl can give to a boy."-Chrome. 1896


**Title: Cake**

**Summary: _"Mukuro-sama told me a kiss is the best present a girl can give to a_ boy."-Chrome. She truly make the best messenger ever.**

**Character: Hibari, Tsuna, Dino, Chrome and Mukuro.**

**Dedication to deadly-chronicle-chan's android, who's an awesome beta-reader for me! Arigatou for beta-ing _Rumor II and Cake_! **

**A Hibari Kyouya One-shot Special. Happy belated birthday to you!**

* * *

**Cake, A birthday Oneshot.  
**

A cake.

A freaking cake.

He glared at the innocent looking cake. If it wasn't for the messenger, the irate perfect would have tossed the cake (and the messenger) out of his office. Inwardly, the steel-eyed Guardian grudgingly admits that it was indeed a good plan considering who planned it and mentally noted to bite Bronco and Sawada to death the next time he sees them.

* * *

(Somewhere across Namimori Chuu, Tsuna and Dino simultaneously sneezed.)

* * *

The messenger stared blinkingly at the pissed-looking prefect; mentally admiring the dark aura looming around the perfect. Finally after feeling the awkwardness too much, the girl spoke.

"Anou, Bossu and Horse sensei asked me to pass this to you, Kumo-san." The girl pointed the cake. It was a beautiful strawberry layer cake with wonderful purple blueberry filling and frosting. "They said it's an important day for Kumo-san."

Hibari resolved (pun intended) to murder-rage the two idiots.

* * *

(Somewhere in Namimori Chuu, more specifically in Class 2-A, Dino and Tsuna shivered in anticipated terror.)

* * *

"I don't want it herbivore." Hibari gritted out bluntly, almost slamming the door shut if Chrome didn't swung her bag to stop the door on time.

"But," Chrome's violet eye grew bigger, "Bossu said I can't leave until Kumo-san takes this cake." She said innocently. "And my name is Chrome Dokuro, Kumo-san."

"Well, my name's not Kumo whatever." The prefect ground out in anger, "Last time I check it was Hibari Kyouya."

"Then I can use it?" Chrome said brightly, her huge, doe-like eye stared at him.

"No." Hibari felt as if he had kicked a little, defenceless kitten judging by Chrome hurt expression. "If you haven't had anything else to say, leave."

"But Bossu told me not to leave until Kumo-san takes this cake." She said hurtfully, "Even though I don't know what's the occasion is." She muttered loudly enough for Hibari to hear. Cursing something about stubborn herbivores, the Cloud Guardian opens the door big enough for her to enter.

"Get in; leave that stupid cake on the table and then leave before I bite you to death for crowding."

In fear of getting bitten (she still has the scars from last time Kumo-san and Mukuro-sama fought) and wanted to get the mission over with, the girl scurry in. Carrying the bountiful cake into the room, Chrome was surprised to see some wrapped presents on the appointed table and a birthday card from Horse-sensei on the floor.

Of course. She would slap herself silly for being such a stupid idiot. Putting the cake on the table, surrounded by presents from Bossu and co, she quickly spins around and smiled her brightest smile.

"Happy Birthday Kumo-san." The girl bowed, inwardly lamented the fact she doesn't have anything to give the Cloud Guardian.

"Hn. Now get out herbivore." Hibari turned back to the small pile of presents (he would be a hypocrite if he doesn't admit he was pleased that someone remember his birthday… Though he wouldn't admit it out loud) and wondered how on earth can he carry all this home. Wandering around Namimori with a cake on hand would destroy his reputation! But to leave it here and let his subordinates see them…

"Oi, herbivore." Chrome turned in confusion to see Hibari looking quite indecisive with himself. "Do you like sweets?" he suddenly blurted out.

"Hah?"

* * *

Hibari blinked as Chrome swallowed the final piece of cake. In just 15 minutes both of them managed to demolished the cake (He had two pieces while Chrome ate the rest.) He twitched as he wondered how a little girl like her can eat up some much cake in so little time.

Putting away the utensils, Chrome bowed. "Arigatou Kumo-san, for sharing me your birthday cake and allowing me to spend your birthday with you."

The normally irate skylark snorted. "Don't falter yourself Herbivore. I just need someone finish the stupid cake for me."

"I know." Chrome smiled brightly which got a smile in return. Mind only the end of his lips curved up but considering this is the guy who never smiled to a human being; this was a major accomplishment for Chrome. The girl moved toward the door before suddenly thought of the perfect present for Kumo-san.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you my present, Kumo-san!" She turned to Hibari.

"You don't-" Hibari blinked as a soft pair of lips touched his cheek. He can smell the soft scent of lavender and violets from the girl and blueberry cream from the cake she consumed.

Chrome pulled away, staring at Hibari, who was uncharacteristically gaped her in surprise, and a soft blush covered his cheeks. "H-Herbivore?" inwardly the Guardian cursed his soft, herbivorous voice.

"Ah, that? That's my birthday present for you Kumo-san." The girl watched in confusion as the blush on his cheeks turned darker. "Mukuro-sama told me a kiss is the best present a girl can give to a boy." She added nonchalantly. "See you Ku- no, Hibari-san." She bowed before exiting the office, leaving the prefect behind.

Hibari, still touching his cheeks, felt chaotic, herbivorous/carnivorous thoughts quickly whirling in his confused mind. He then finally chose to dwell on one thought, storing the others for later.

"ROKUDOU MUKURO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU ACTUALLY TEACH THAT GIRL?"

* * *

Somewhere in Kokuyo, Mukuro sneezed, wondering who wanted him dead this time.

* * *

Haha, done! Enjoy this one guys!


End file.
